El Poder de las Almas
by Chiyo Asakura
Summary: Un día comenzaron las dudas ante la magia que poseían, y eso los llevó a intentar descubrir su origen, avanzando hacia la cruel y pesada verdad, la cual ninguno estaría dispuesto a sobrellevar sin aceptar el pesado pecado de la humanidad. No imaginaban que el futuro estaba en manos de su peor pesadilla. Solo juntos lograrán la felicidad que tanto anhelan. Regalo para Mikan18.
1. El poder de la dualidad

(n/a) : nota del autor

—"blando" –pensamientos de los personajes

—eso es lo que tú quieres — : dialogo de los personajes

— _Ventus Rilva —_ Hechizos

Espero que les guste. XD

Nota: Este fic es un regalo especial para Mikan18 ¡Que lo disfrutes!

 ** _Disclaimer: Yugioh! no me pertenece, (sino los hubiera hecho sufrir muaja.. jaja XD) sino que le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, yo solo utilizo los personajes para una linda historia._**

 **"** **El Poder de las Almas"**

 **Capítulo I: El poder de la dualidad**

* * *

 ** _El encanto de la magia que reside en los corazones de las almas elegidas…_**

* * *

—¡Vamos hermano! –exclamó un pequeño de doce años corriendo por el parque, de cabello tricolor en forma de estrella, pequeños mechones que sobresalían a cada lado de su rostro junto a unos inocentes ojos púrpura que brillaban de emoción al ver como su hermano intentaba alcanzarle.

—¡Yugi! Espera –El mayor tenía un parecido muy fuerte con el pequeño, de la misma forma estrellada en su cabello tricolor junto a mechones rubios más definidos. Sus ojos carmesí mantenían su aspecto serio y retador en un claro reflejo de molestia ante el juego del pequeño, más que eso, le preocupaba su bienestar.

—Aquí es, ven rápido –Saludó Yugi con la mano para que pudiese verle. Al ser alcanzado, señaló una pequeña lápida de piedra, donde tenía una sencilla palabra grabada.

—Aimus –Pronunció el mayor, agachándose para verla mejor. —¿Qué es lo que querías con esto?

—Nunca me pones atención –Hizo un mohín intentando mostrarse ofendido, para suspirar en rendición –Aquí enterraron un perrito pero este quiere ver a su ama antes de irse –resumió.

—Eso pudiste hacerlo sin mi ayuda –recriminó con una sonrisa, para levantarse y estirarle las mejillas –Solo querías estar con tu hermano mayor, ¿verdad? –se mofó mientras el pequeño balbuceaba enojado, se soltó sobándose las mejillas.

—Siempre tienes que ser tan malo, Yami –Se hincó juntando sus manos, viendo de reojo a su hermano –Sabes que solo no puedo encontrar nada –El aludido sonrió en respuesta, alzando su mano a la altura de su rostro, levantando el dedo índice, esperando a que continuara.

* * *

 ** _Son guiadas a través de los caminos trazados por los antiguos dioses…_**

* * *

—Ven, pequeño que naufraga entre mundos, aquel que posee el último deseo de su corazón, otorgo el límite para cumplir su petición, Aimus ¡Ven! –Sus palabras levantaron una ventisca que los rodeó fiera, para desaparecer al traer a un pequeño perro chiguagua, de color blanco.

—¡Oh lazo del destino! –Yami fijó su mirada en el pequeño, quien ladró feliz —¡Da a tu esperanza la oportunidad de volver para despedirse, concede su pequeño deseo! –Un haz de luz hizo desaparecer al canino, para quedar ambos en silencio mientras se estiraban más tranquilos.

—Bueno, está hecho –Yugi sacudió sus pantalones al levantarse. El mayor colocó una mano sobre su cabeza, pensativo. —¿Qué haces?

—Si que eres enano –Escuchó como le reclamaba, le gustaba molestarlo. Era su preciado hermano menor. Lo levantó como saco de papas para echárselo al hombro y caminar a casa así. –Vamos, mamá espera que lleguemos a tiempo a cenar.

—¡no me cargues! ¡Y tú también eres un enano más alto que yo! ¡Ya te voy a alcanzar! –Pataleaba molesto, siempre le molestaba cuando podía. Sabía que a sus doce años lo poco que había crecido no ayudaba en nada a que siguiera viéndose como un pequeño de ocho años, su hermano si era más alto, pero para el promedio seguía siendo bajo de estatura.

—Eso espero –rio Yami.

* * *

 ** _Dictadas por los movimientos de su voluntad, por sus latidos ante la adversidad…_**

* * *

—¿Cómo sabremos si lo logró? –preguntó Yugi al ser bajado en la entrada de su casa.

Yami se detuvo a pensar una buena respuesta para agregar un no sé qué hizo bufar a su hermano. Ambos entraron a la casa tienda que era atendida por su abuelo y su madre, quienes velaban por ellos.

—Ya estamos en casa –anunciaron ambos, pasando a la sala donde su madre de unos treinta años de cabello liso negro recogido en una coleta, de ojos púrpura, zurcía unos calcetines. Se levantó para besar su frente y hacerlos irse a sus habitaciones para que se cambiaran para la cena, que ya pondría después de llamar a su abuelo.

Las habitaciones de ambos estaban contiguas, ambos con diferentes estilos al decorarla aun cuando las paredes tenían el mismo color de fondo; verde limón. Yugi tenía un armario para sus libros, cuadernos y demás cosas escolares, pero muy en especial para los juegos. Él y su abuelo solían divertirse los fines de semana que le acompañaba en la tienda, ya que entre semana siempre tenían inconvenientes.

Lo sobrenatural era atrayente, problemático.

Yami no se dedicaba a coleccionar juegos, eso ya lo hacía su pequeño hermano. Sus tardes eran para estudiar sobre antiguas culturas, lo cual podía platicar con su abuelo ya que este de joven había participado en varias expediciones en Egipto, específicamente.

Pero lo que más le gustaba de esa habitación era la ventana que daba al techo y por la cual, podía salir en noches de luna llena o luna nueva a observar el cielo nocturno, a veces en compañía de Yugi. Platicaban hasta altas horas de la noche sobre su día, sobre sus poderes, sobre su ser.

Su secreto.

Ambos poseían un poder extraordinario que a menudo los metía en problemas, y que, sin tener ninguna referencia, habían estado experimentando con lo poco que encontraban en la biblioteca de la ciudad. No tenían idea del porque eran así, y eso les empujaba a buscar sobre ello. Su familia no lo sabía, ambos habían prometido guardar el secreto.

Por el bien de todos.

* * *

 ** _Nacen aquellos que forjan las alas de un futuro próspero, iluminado…_**

* * *

 **—** ¿Y si somos adoptados? –No había querido exteriorizar algo tan drástico, pero las respuestas no llegaban y cada vez necesitaban de mayor conocimiento, astucia y valor.

—No lo somos –rio Yami –Pero no te preocupes, verás cómo resolvemos nuestro enigma.

¿Por qué estaban tan afanados en saber su origen? En el ¿Por qué eran magos u hechiceros o lo que fuese? ¿Por qué poseían magia? Todo sucedió desde el momento que demostraron sus dotes, pero más por la nota que les habían dejado esa misma noche.

" _El poder de cada alma conlleva el mayor pecado de todos, pequeños sin luz"_

¿Su poder era parte de una maldición? Se lo preguntaron desde entonces. Intentaron averiguar si alguien más poseía tal don, pero nadie en su familia lo tenía y eso incrementaba la incertidumbre en ellos.

—A veces tengo miedo de ello –Reveló Yugi, intentando relajarse con la vista de la luna en esa noche. Sabía que podía exteriorizar sus dudas con su hermano, no por gusto compartían un excepcional don —¿Y si encontramos algo que puede dañarnos? O… —Yami torció la boca, intentando no sopesar esa misma inseguridad.

—Debemos averiguarlo, aún si es malo –Razonó, no podían dejarlo atrás. El sentimiento devastador aparecía en sus corazones cada vez que abandonaban la búsqueda; sucedían percances que no podían evitar y algo extraño dañaba a otros que no podían detener. La búsqueda les mantenía inquietos. –Verás que todo saldrá bien.

* * *

 ** _Aquellos que tienen el poder de cambiar con acciones que sobrepasan la oscuridad…_**

* * *

Yami hacía una pequeña lista de ambos, comparándose mutuamente. Quería encontrar una relación o por lo menos entender cómo funcionaban sus poderes. Era un sábado, en plena madrugada. Frotó varias veces el borrador del lápiz en la hoja, colocando nombres al azar que salían de su conocimiento de películas de ciencia ficción.

Si su vida pudiese ser algo real.

Aún recordaba con detalle la primera vez que demostró la magia que llevaba en él, curiosamente sin presencia de nadie. No había sido accidental, sino que fue mientras jugaba solo.

 _Saltaba en su cama, intentando llegar más alto. En eso, en el último salto lo hizo con tal fuerza que chocó con el techo con fuerza, pero sin caer. Dejó de sobarse para quedar impactado al ver que no estaba sobre su cama, sino flotando sin más._

Con el tiempo, aprendió a flotar a su antojo. Yugi también poseía el don, aunque tuvo que hacer mil malabares para que su madre no se diera cuenta. Rio levemente ante el recuerdo.

Anotó el segundo poder de Yugi; el poder de llamar a los espíritus. Eso había comenzado hacía dos años, cuando el padre de su amigo había muerto. Sin saber, pasó hablando con él por más de un mes, con tal de que lo ayudase a dar el mensaje que tanto deseaba dar y que no lo dejaba irse.

Anotó el siguiente, su poder de apoyo. Curiosamente funcionaba mejor en los espíritus que en las personas; cada vez que necesitaban materializarse para cumplir su último deseo, él podía otorgarles el tiempo para ello, una sola vez, claro está. Tenía que ser específico para que funcionara, cosa que pasaba en raras ocasiones.

Ambos poseían el poder de levitar objetos, aunque el objeto más grande que podían elevar era un libro. Habían estado practicando hasta el cansancio, sin mucho éxito. En ocasiones, el poder desaparecía sin más. Inútil, completamente.

Arrugó la hoja para lanzarla al basurero, otra vez. El recuento comenzaba a desesperarlo y seguía con sus dudas de nuevo. Sabía que no dormiría de nuevo ese sábado.

* * *

 ** _Aún con su manto férreo, buscan la tan anhelada luz…_**

* * *

Luego de tanto, había encontrado la primera pista que los conduciría a otras más. En la biblioteca central de la ciudad había encontrado un apartado sobre magia.

"… se ha visto la línea de magia que mantiene a la humanidad dentro de una estabilidad neutral que no contribuye ni a la guerra ni a la paz. Son los sabios, amos y señores de una tierra bendecida con la energía del universo, y que esta, a la vez, da vida a otros universos. Muchos nacen con el poder del cambio, de una revelación, de la naturaleza, de la solemnidad, del infinito, de la fortaleza y de la discreción. Cada ser con la capacidad mágica innata en él tiene una tarea importante que completar, una que determinará el rumbo de cada mundo, lugar y tiempo y que dará la bienvenida a la luz. La responsabilidad de cada mago, hechicero y brujo es de salvaguardar el bienestar del destino, interviniendo o no en la vida del universo.

Los poderes se darán a conocer, paso a paso en cada línea de tiempo, unos para quedarse, otros para irse. Pero lo importante será que, deberá conocer su real vida, la que llevará a las estrellas con todo su potencial…"

Cerró el libro con violencia, eso no se lo esperaba. Eso explicaría el por qué habían nacido de esa forma, pero ¿Por qué ellos? ¿Qué más tendrían que hacer para revelar lo que eran?

* * *

 ** _Y con ello, una nueva historia nace en el mundo…_**

* * *

Yami se había quedado en el techo luego de cenar. Veía al cielo distraído, trayendo a su mente las dudas que intentaba resolver desde hacía años. Se volvería loco si recapitulaba sus dudas una y otra vez, a pesar de haber encontrado ese libro aún surgían más y la búsqueda se hacía inútil en algunos momentos.

Ellos tenían poderes.

Desde que tenía memoria, había podido hacer cosas que otros no, por lo menos no habilidades de un humano normal. Al principio tuvo miedo, pero luego conforme crecía comenzó a utilizarlos a espaldas de su familia, el terror de pensar que podían rechazarlo solo por ello lo obligaba a callar. Lo que lo orilló a revelarse fue su hermano, quien mostró sus dotes de magia a la misma edad que él, pero fue en un mal día.

Sacudió su cabeza, intentando alejar ese macabro recuerdo. Había buscado en varios lugares intentando saber por qué poseían magia, una muy extraña. Se suponía que el mundo se establecía con normas dentro de las cuales la normalidad era una ley sobre todos, no había conocido a nadie que poseyera magia o don que les ayudara a entender cuál era su destino al final.

—¿Yami? –Yugi flotó hasta sentarse a la par suya, este no volteó a verle —¿estás bien?

—¿Te vio mamá? –Yugi negó levemente. –Estoy bien, solo meditaba.

—¿Te preocupa nuestro origen? Pero si… —El mayor advirtió con la miraba de proseguir, luego vio a las estrellas –Sé que ser lo que somos provoca algunos problemas pero…

—Me gustaría que fueras normal, tal vez así no verías…

—¿Y tú qué? –Le recriminó –También deseo que seas normal, por mi te has metido en más problemas de los que puedo contar y saliste herido varias veces ¡No te excluyas! Por algo ambos tenemos magia –Si creía que no pensaba en él, estaba equivocado. La última vez que lo vio caer por su imprudencia prometió velar por él, aunque le faltase poder para ello.

—No te exaltes, solo expresé nuestro deseo –le abrazó de lado, colocando su cabeza sobre la de él –Lo siento, sé que hemos llevado una vida tanto entretenida como problemática, pero no quiero que pase algo más.

—Hicimos un pacto ¿No? –Sonrió Yugi –Pase lo que pase, iremos descubriendo lo que somos, juntos. Si estamos unidos podemos lograr todo lo que nos propongamos –Yami se separó de él para agitarle el cabello mientras le sonreía —¡Hey!

—Lo sé enano, lo sé.

Sin percatarse, una nota apareció en su escritorio, escrita con sangre.

" _La decisión está tomada, su camino ha sido revelado, magos del infinito"_

* * *

 ** _Una con el poder de cambiar a la humanidad._**

* * *

Hola a todos:

Las historias más encantadoras nacen de los lazos de hermandad y fraternidad; de las uniones de espíritus en comunión de paz y felicidad. De todas las palabras que sobresalen de los labios de las personas que han pasado por los años sin detenerse por el pesar del tiempo, esbozando una sonrisa como nadie ante la increíble hazaña de un emotivo cuento de magia y luz.

Y con ello, entre las narraciones bendecidas por las estrellas nace la historia de los pequeños hermanos que viven en un mundo moderno en el cual no existe la creencia de la magia, pero si la existencia de la oscuridad que reina en todo corazón. Aún así, intentan pasar el desafío de descubrir el secreto de su poder, el cual los llevará por los caminos más inciertos de todo el universo.

Este es el proyecto más ambicioso que pude haber concebido gracias a la petición de Mikan18, quien esperó pacientemente a que escribiera sobre esta historia, así que espero que os guste tu regalo y a ustedes que se asomaron a leer este inicio, espero que les atraiga y les guste para que la sigan con felicidad. De fans para fans.

Me da gusto que a pesar de mis tardanzas aún sigan mis historias, y más si están terminadas. Les agradezco por darle una oportunidad a esta autora que con afán escribe con toda la dedicación que su alma puede dejar acá.

Les espero en el siguiente capítulo. Dejen bonitos reviews.

Ya ne!.


	2. El objeto de un capricho

(n/a) : nota del autor

—"blando" –pensamientos de los personajes

—eso es lo que tú quieres — : dialogo de los personajes

— _Ventus Rilva —_ Hechizos

Espero que les guste. XD

Nota: Este fic es un regalo especial para Mikan18 ¡Que lo disfrutes!

 ** _Disclaimer: Yugioh! no me pertenece, (sino los hubiera hecho sufrir muaja.. jaja XD) sino que le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, yo solo utilizo los personajes para una linda historia._**

* * *

 **"** **El Poder de las Almas"**

 **Capítulo I: El Objeto de un capricho**

 _—¡Yugi! ¡Espera! –Yami corría detrás de Yugi, quien huía de dos demonios. Llegó hasta el parque, era media noche así que no habría nadie en ese lugar._

 _Aceleró sus pasos hasta llegar al muro que conectaba con un pequeño barranco, se elevó hasta sobrepasarlo. Pero un golpe le hizo perderse; su hermano le había empujado a tiempo que los demonios atacaban con largas garras, hiriéndolo._

 _Yugi lo vio caer entre los árboles, resbalando por la inclinación del terreno hasta topar con uno que detuvo su caída. Sintió la ira recorrerle, su poder tomando forma de fuego azul que explotó contra los demonios, quienes aullaron al ser desintegrados violentamente. Voló hacia él, revisándole._

Yugi despertó asustado, cayendo de la cama. Ese recuerdo le perseguía algunas veces en sueños, no pudiendo olvidar el día que su hermano resultó lastimado por su culpa. No había sido tan grave, pero pasó varios días en el hospital por los puntos que le pusieron más una revisión médica que lo había dejado en observación.

—Yugi, está listo el desayuno –Yami tocó la puerta, para luego bajar hacia el comedor, donde le esperaba su madre.

—Voy –Se cambió a un pants negro, camisa blanca y unos tenis negros con blanco. No podía evitar sentirse mal, pero no haría nada sintiéndose así. Era mejor avanzar.

—Les hice panqueques y leche, y ahí está su cereal –Su madre se levantaba temprano aún en domingos para ayudar al abuelo a abrir la tienda, todo mientras desayunaban ellos.

—Deberíamos levantarnos temprano a ayudar también –Sugirió Yugi mientras comía.

—Tú mismo lo dijiste "Deberíamos" cuando alguien se acaba de levantar –Voló un pedazo de panqueque a su rostro, que evitó moviéndose a un lado –Si es cierto –Rió ante el puchero de su hermano.

—Nos dormimos tarde, así que no me molestes –Tomó otro bocado.

—Eso no lo discuto –Levitó la miel para agregarla al panqueque —¿Saldremos hoy al…?

—No quiero –Sonrió Yugi –Quiero descansar hoy.

—Recuerda que ese pequeño te estará esperando…

—pero… —intentó.

—Tú mismo le dijiste el día, así que saldremos a verle ¿De acuerdo? –Yugi asintió sin ganas.

—No entiendo porque no quieres ir –Razonó tranquilamente –Ayer estabas emocionado por ir, ya que…

—Yami –El aludido detuvo su charla para verle curioso, tomó un par de sorbos de leche –Tú no eres un adolescente normal ¿No? –Se atragantó, para verlo como si le hubiese salido dos cabezas.

—¿Por qué lo dices? –Dijo un tanto molesto.

—Eres el primero que no pelea por salir con sus amigos, y te quedas conmigo siempre a pesar de que podrías estar haciendo…

—otras cosas –completó Yami al limpiar con una servilleta la leche que derramó. No era la primera vez que se lo decía. –Además es domingo y quiero estar aquí.

Pero toda la semana… —Intentó

—No es la primera vez que me recriminas esto –Le vio fieramente, Yugi desvió la mirada —¿Recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez que me dijiste eso? –Yugi asintió mientras desviaba la mirada al recordar lo sucedido.

 _—¡Yami! –Somató la mesa exasperado —¡Ve y sal con tus amigos!_

 _—¡No quiero! ¡¿Entendiste?! –Se levantó viéndole enojado —¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Ya teníamos planes juntos y me sales con…_

 _—¡Ve y haz una vida normal! Ni siquiera recuerdo que tengas amigos y te la pasas conmigo siempre ¿Acaso no lo puedes entender?_

 _—Yugi –Suspiró exasperado —¿Crees que eres una carga o algo por el estilo?_

 _—¡Hermano tonto! –Hizo flotar todo lo que había en la mesa, aventándolo todo hacia las paredes y el suelo. No esperó una respuesta, saliendo hacia su habitación._

 _—_ Tuve que perseguirte por toda la ciudad solo para darme cuenta que estabas en el parque –El cuchillo flotó para cortar el panqueque en líneas disparejas –Encima de eso me tocó limpiar el lugar, pensé que ya lo habías entendido.

—Solo estoy cansado, es todo –susurró sin querer seguir la conversación.

—Tuviste "esa" pesadilla de nuevo ¿No? –Yugi vio su panqueque de la forma más interesante posible. –Eres un libro abierto, hermanito –Ese día le había contado sobre las pesadillas que tenía con respecto a los accidentes que han tenido, debió asustarle lo suficiente como para que no haya dejado de soñarlos. –Todo estará bien ¿De acuerdo? No por gusto hemos entrenado.

—Pero…

—Respetaré tu decisión, Yugi –sonrió levemente –Descansemos hoy en casa.

* * *

Supermercado.

—Debería estar… ¡aquí! –Yami se ofreció a realizar las compras para el almuerzo de ese día. Pero su intención era otra.

Sabía de ante mano algunas cuestiones sobre el comportamiento de su pequeño hermano, tuvo que poner más atención luego de ese ataque, parecía que se culpaba todo el tiempo y por lo que creía, aún era así.

Odiaba cuando se ponía así, pero no podía hacer mayor cosa. Recordó la nota que apareció en su escritorio, y que por ende, quería platicar con él ese día sobre ello.

Ya no lo haría.

Evitaría que fuera a sufrir aún más por esto. Tomó las bolsas del supermercado luego de pagar y caminó lo más pronto posible a casa. Si calculaba bien, podría entrar por la puerta trasera, dejar las bolsas en la cocina e irse del mismo modo, ya que su madre estaría con su abuelo y con buena suerte su hermano seguiría en su habitación.

Flotó hasta tocar el suelo del patio, siempre viendo que nadie lo observara. Entró sin hacer mucho ruido y dejó las cosas en la mesa, para salir de la misma forma.

Curiosamente, no había sido atrapado. Sonrió levemente para salir veloz hacia el cielo y luego hacia el punto donde tendría que encontrar al pequeño que debía ayudar, esperaba que se mostrara ante él, ya que sin Yugi no podría verle.

* * *

—Y así es como termino venciéndote –Era la tercera partida de escaleras y escalones en la que el abuelo vencía a su nieto más pequeño. Yugi refunfuñó pidiendo reto de nuevo.

—Yugi, llama a tu hermano –Indicó su madre mientras ordenaba la repisa superior –Se ha tardado ya con el mandado.

—Déjale, seguro se detuvo a ver algo –Sonrió el abuelo preparando de nuevo la partida.

—Iré a llamarlo –Usualmente, su hermano no se tardaba tanto. Pasó por la sala para llegar al teléfono, pero al empezar a marcar vio las bolsas del supermercado en el desayunador, este daba a la cocina así que podía verla desde donde se encontraba. Dejó el auricular en su lugar para revisar las bolsas, verificando que era el mandado.

Una nota cayó al suelo, la tomó y la vio intrigado.

"Saldré con Joey, regreso en la tarde"

¿Quién era Joey en primer lugar? ¿Realmente había salido con amigos? Llamó a su celular, intentando no pensar en que le había mentido. Recibió el saludo habitual al contestarle.

—¿Dónde estás? Mamá pregunta por…

—Dejé una nota, estoy con Joey –Aclaró sin tapujos

—¿Dónde? –Entrecerró los ojos, molesto.

—En su casa, mamá –bromeó –Llegaré más tarde… ¡Eh! ¡No te lo comas todo! Me voy –Sin despedirse cortó la llamada.

Exclamó su nombre molesto.

* * *

—Rayos –Guardó su celular intentando no pensar en la reacción de su pequeño hermano tras colgar la llamada de esa manera, luego lo arreglaría.

Tomó el bus que lo llevaría a la siguiente estación donde buscaría a la criatura que les había pedido su ayuda desde hacía un par de semanas. Sentía que no podía fallarle, aún si Yugi no estaba con él para llamarle con su poder. Al llegar, caminó por la calle principal que daba a una zona comercial, donde parecía más un mercado que una plaza. Desde verduras, frutas, mariscos y res; Vajillas, tazas promocionales, utensilios de cocina; karaoke y restaurantes pequeños.

Sin entretenerse tanto, se dirigió a un pequeño parque infantil.

—Porque son tan clichés estos lugares –Sabía de ante mano que los lugares que frecuentaban los fantasmas eran los parques, bosques y casas antiguas. —¡Arua san! ¿Estás aquí?

—¿Por qué no me llamó tu hermano? –Un pequeño niño de tres años con orejas puntiagudas, de pantalón y camisa raída, descalzo. Mordió su labio, intentando verse furioso.

—Pensé que no responderías a mi llamado… —Vaciló aliviado, para luego responderle antes que se molestara –Mi hermano está enfermo, así que vine ya que habíamos quedado hoy en ayudarte.

—Solo porque has venido respetaré el que no haya estado aquí –el pequeño suspiró –Bueno, necesito que desentierres un objeto que está debajo de ese juego, eso si, lleva contigo algo para cavar.

Yami asintió para buscar en los alrededores algo para escarbar. Tomó dos pequeños trozos de madera y una piedra. Se metió dentro de la gran tortuga que era un resbaladero por arriba, abajo era una zona de arena. El pequeño asintió para desaparecer, tras la promesa de regresar cuando tuviera el objeto.

—Ni siquiera le pregunté qué objeto era –Por estar apurado, lo había olvidado. Comenzó a escarbar entre la arena hasta llegar a la tierra y seguir con la piedra y la madera que había encontrado.

* * *

—¿En casa de Joey? ¿Recuerdas quién es ese muchacho, Papá? –Preguntó su madre mientras el abuelo hacía memoria.

—¡Ya recuerdo! Es el muchacho rubio que vino a comprar cartas la vez pasada –Yugi abrió la boca sorprendido ante las palabras de su abuelo, ¿Si existía? Su madre confirmó con una exclamación.

—Es un buen muchacho, algo desaliñado pero si –Sonrió tranquila –Deja que pase la tarde con él, no te preocupes. –Yugi asintió no muy convencido.

* * *

Llegó la noche y no había modo de encontrar el objeto, cavó en todo el lugar, acumulando tierra a su alrededor. Cansado, intentó levitar trozos de tierra, como si fuesen objetos comunes. Cerró los ojos para imaginar un cubo de tierra que se elevaba en sus manos. El suelo bajo sus manos se sacudió de tal manera que no flotó solo un cubo, sino toda la tierra a su alrededor. No intentó abrir los ojos, simplemente siguió haciéndola flotar.

Como si el instinto le guiara.

Un golpe en la barbilla le distrajo, haciendo que la tierra cayera al suelo de nuevo. Abrió los ojos para ver que parte de la tierra le cubrió, parte quedó dispersa. Pero lo que detuvo de intentar pararse fue el ver un cubo dorado con inscripciones de runas negras. Tocó el cubo que brilló levemente para pasarlo a un recuerdo, uno de sus inicios como mago.

Un par de hermanos magos.

 _—Yami, ¿Por qué podemos flotar? –un pequeño Yugi de siete años interrumpía a su hermano mientras este ponía pausa a su juego. —¿Somos raros?_

 _—No lo somos, hermanito –Dejó el control en la mesa –Somos algo así como magos, poseemos magia._

 _—¿Cómo lo sabes?_

 _—Lo leí en un libro, y si no fuera así no podríamos flotar –No era toda la verdad, había tenido la visita de un conejo que le había explicado que ambos eran magos, pero no podía decírselo, no por el momento._

 _—Entonces ¿Tenemos más poderes? –Yami levantó los hombros, desconociendo esa parte._

 _—Es mejor esperar a que todo suceda –Sonrió._

Se encontró a sí mismo de pie, con el cubo en manos. El pequeño le vio con orgullo.

—Lo has logrado, así que ahora debes quedarte con ese objeto –El pequeño saltó hasta él para tocar el cubo, este brilló tenuemente.

—¿Qué es eso? Entonces ¿Por qué querías nuestra ayuda?

—Ayudo a todos los magos a iniciarse en su destino –Comentó como si fuese cosa de nada. –Ustedes han estado sin ayuda durante mucho tiempo, ya es momento que se vuelvan lo que son, magos del infinito…

—¿Magos del infinito? ¿Tú enviaste esa nota? –Concluyó Yami al recordar la nota ensangrentada. —¿Por qué nosotros….?

—Eso es algo que les contestará su maestro, no yo –Espetó –Deberán de encontrarlo para aclarar todas sus dudas y lo principal: por qué son magos elegidos por el destino.

—Pero… —Mordió su labio inferior, no era posible que fuera un complot. Sus dudas, sus instintos y todo lo que pasaba ¿era controlado? ¿Por qué debían convertirse en magos del infinito? ¿Qué significaba eso realmente? Tuvo que reducirse a una pregunta —¿Cómo lo encuentro?

—Ya lo sabrás, mientras intenta abrir ese cubo, es importante para lo que viene –El pequeño fue desvaneciéndose, desapareciendo el parque para verse como un lote baldío. ¡Había estado dentro de…! ¿Una ilusión?

La noche estaba presente y ni se había percatado de ello. Su familia lo mataría, en especial su pequeño hermano menor.

Sacudió sus pantalones para concentrarse y flotar, un brillo tenue adornaba el cubo. Flotó cerca de un metro para caer al suelo estrepitosamente.

—¿Qué? –soltó tras pararse e intentarlo de nuevo, pero no lo logró. Ya no podía flotar.

Era lo único que le faltaba.

* * *

Hola a todos!

Lamento la demora en este fic, pero quería aclarar algunos puntos en mi cabeza antes de seguir. Aún sigue confuso pero poco a poco se revelará los secretos mejor guardados de los magos y su destino a seguir. Ahora… ¿Yami ya no puede volar? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasara ahora que deben encontrar a su maestro? ¿Qué contiene ese cubo? Muchas y más dudas para el siguiente capítulo que se viene con todo :D

Me alegra ver que hubo personas las cuales les gusto el inicio de esta historia, espero que puedan seguirla y la disfruten tanto como yo al escribirla. Es un gusto escribir para ti, Mikan18, espero que sea de tu agrado este capítulo.

Espero verlos pronto en el siguiente capítulo. Cuídense y que la magia viva en sus corazones.

Bye bye


	3. Transparente

(

n/a) : nota del autor

—"blando" –pensamientos de los personajes

—eso es lo que tú quieres — : dialogo de los personajes

— _Ventus Rilva —_ Hechizos

Espero que les guste. XD

Nota: Este fic es un regalo especial para Mikan18 ¡Que lo disfrutes!

 ** _Disclaimer: Yugioh! no me pertenece, (sino los hubiera hecho sufrir muaja.. jaja XD) sino que le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, yo solo utilizo los personajes para una linda historia._**

 **"El Poder de las Almas"**

 **Capítulo III: Transparente**

Intentó una y otra vez, pero el resultado era el mismo.

No podía volar, flotar.

Ya ni siquiera le tenía un verbo coherente a su poder. Cansado, sucio y fastidiado, optó por realizar una llamada. Sacó su celular para darse cuenta que casi no tenía batería y solo podría llamar a una persona.

Optó por lo seguro, esperando que su familia no lo matara en el proceso.

* * *

—Buenas noches, casa de la familia Mouto –Yugi había atendido la llamada, esperando que fuera el tonto de su hermano.

—Buenas, ¿Estará la señora Mouto? –La voz era de un chico, seguro adolescente.

—¿Quién le habla?

—De parte de Joey Wheeler –Eso le puso en alerta, entonces si existía.

—¿Eres el amigo de mi hermano? –Preguntó molesto.

—¡Oh! ¡Eres el pequeño Yugi! ¿No? –La voz sonaba emocionada, molestándole el sobre nombre ¡¿Cómo es que mostraba tanta confianza?! Ni que se conocieran –Yami me ha hablado de ti, eres como…

—¿Está contigo mi hermano? –Interrumpió.

—¡Claro! Pero quería pedir permiso a tu madre para que se quedara en mi casa hoy, tenemos una jornada larga de películas.

—¿Puedo hablar con él? –Joey dudó ante la pregunta, Yugi solo estrechó más los ojos.

—No –vaciló –Fue a la tienda con mi hermana por mas suministros, mira que nos lo hemos terminado todo –Bromeó.

—Ya veo, dile que me llame por favor. —¿Era bueno o malo dudar de su hermano?

—Lo haré, no te preocupes –Yugi se despidió de él para pasarle el teléfono a su mamá. Mientras terminaba de hablar, Yugi se sentó junto al abuelo, quien veía la televisión.

—¿Todo bien? –preguntó su abuelo.

—Eso creo –Se movió un poco contrariado. –Abuelo, creo que sido injusto con mi hermano.

—¿Por qué lo dices? –Preguntó cambiando de canal.

—Hoy le dije que fuera a hacer su vida sin mí ya que quería que saliéramos juntos y yo no…

—¿No te gusta estar con él? –Preguntó de nuevo, girando levemente para verle.

—No es eso, abuelo –Estrechó sus manos, hastiado –Todos los días está conmigo y encima nunca veo que tenga amigos, y luego que discutí con él y que sale por el mandado no regresa y que de repente si tiene y…

—Creo que te falta conocer más a tu hermano –Concluyó, Yugi le vio como si estuviera loco –Debes de entender algo: A él no le molesta estar contigo; Pasa por ti todos los días a la escuela, juegan juntos, te apoya en lo que puede y le pides. La vez que regresaste solo a casa porque él tenía actividades, llamó a casa tantas veces que tu madre optó por desconectar el teléfono –Ambos rieron, el más pequeño sonrojado de la vergüenza, su hermano parecía su madre –Discúlpate con él y hagan las paces. Si sientes que le quitas tiempo, simplemente habla con él ¿De acuerdo? –Yugi asintió más tranquilo.

Su abuelo tenía razón, no podía estar con ello todo el tiempo. Su hermano se lo había dicho esa misma mañana, ya dejaría de molestarle tanto.

—Papá, Yami se quedará en casa de Joseph, mañana vendrá temprano por su uniforme –dijo su madre tomando asiento en el otro sillón.

—¿Le dejaste quedarse? –preguntó Yugi.

—Es muy tarde para que regrese solo, es más seguro que se quede con la familia Wheeler –Concluyó su madre

—Además, estará bien, deja que se divierta –El pequeño asintió, aún pensativo ante las palabras de su abuelo.

* * *

—Viejo, me debes una hamburguesa –Un joven de diecisiete años bajó de una moto negra con líneas rojas casi tipo llamas, quitándose el casco negro con el mismo diseño. Rubio, alto, de ojos dorados, de aspecto salvaje.

—Lo que quieras –Chocó las manos en saludo. Realmente le había evitado el fin de su vida, viéndolo dramáticamente. Rio levemente.

—¿Qué hacías en este lugar? –Inquirió a lo que Yami sonrió inocentemente —¿Una de tus aventuras "secretas"? –Asintió, haciendo suspirar al rubio –Bueno, me alegro que cuentes conmigo, con el gran Joey Wheeler –Sonrió confiado, era algo clásico en él. Podría considerarlo una confianza excesiva, pero era un buen amigo.

Un amigo que descubrió su secreto.

Había sido a mediados de ese mismo año, donde le encontró flotando a media noche en una vieja bodega, donde hacía algunas pruebas con hechizos sacados de libros de ciencia ficción. ¿Cómo había llegado su amigo a ese lugar? No lo sabía, pero tuvo que contarle algunas cosas.

Cosa que no sabía su hermano.

—Gracias Joey –Le contestó de vuelta.

—Oye pero… ¿No podías volar o algo por el estilo?

—No pude volar, algo pasó que ahora ya no puedo.

—Bueno, habrá que buscar una explicación a eso –Sonrió –Por cierto, llamé a tu casa como me lo pediste y respondió tu hermano –Yami respingó –Sí que es de mal carácter el pequeño.

—¿Qué te dijo? –Ambos subieron a la moto, se hacía tarde y no era bueno pasar más tiempo en la calle. Ambos se colocaron el casco.

—Me interrogó todo lo que quiso, que sobreprotector es. Creo que se parece a una mamá gallina que conozco –Yami le pegó levemente no evitando que Joey riera –Preguntó por ti pero lo evité diciendo que habías ido a comprar chucherías con mi hermana.

—Genial, increíble pensar que solo eras bueno para los deportes –Bromeó al momento que Joey aceleraba para dirigirse a la calle principal.

—¡Agradece que no te deje aquí! –exclamó al virar, Yami tuvo que sujetarse mientras sonreía juguetonamente.

* * *

Llegaron a un edificio de apartamentos, entrando por el parqueo subterráneo que tenía. Dejaron la moto en el estacionamiento asignado y subieron por el ascensor.

—¿Cómo está tu hermana? –preguntó esperando llegar al piso indicado.

—Mucho mejor, mamá te agradece lo que hiciste por ella.

—Me alegro.

Llegaron y caminaron hacia el apartamento. Abrieron para recibir a una chica de quince años, de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo tono, vestida con una piyama. Abrazó a Yami, quien se incomodó un poco pero no la apartó.

—¿Y no recibes así a tu hermano favorito? –Lloriqueó Joey a lo que su hermana soltó a Yami para saludar a su hermano de la misma manera.

—Me alegra que ya estén en casa –Una señora de unos cuarenta años salió de la cocina con un delantal blanco; de cabello castaño corto y ojos del mismo tono. De aspecto gentil, todo lo contrario a su hijo. –Nos sorprendimos cuando Joey nos avisó que estabas lejos de casa.

—Me perdí en el camino, estaba buscando la dirección de una nueva tienda –No era verdad, pero no podía ir por el mundo diciendo que se había encontrado con un elfo y que de repente no pudo regresar a casa porque ya no podía volar. –Gracias por todo.

—No te preocupes, querido –Sonrió gentilmente –Joseph dale una mudada de ropa, puedes tomar una ducha y luego ir a descansar que es tarde. –Yami asintió y siguió a su amigo.

* * *

—¡por fin me llamas! –Le regañó su hermano menor por el teléfono. Había decidido avisarle que ya estaba en casa, sabía lo exagerado que era con su inútil preocupación. Despegó el auricular de su oreja al escuchar sus reclamos. —¡No solo me dejas confundido con todo! Si no que te largas a ver películas y quien sabe que cosas…

—¡Cállate mamá! –Exclamó molesto —¡Te quejaste que no tenía vida y ahora que lo hago te enojas! ¿Quién te entiende? –Escuchó como maldecía su hermano para luego respirar lentamente. ¿Estaría bien?

—Lo siento, no quise ser grosero. –Sin esperar palabra, colgó. Yami suspiró exasperado. No lo entendía en serio.

—¿Serás enviado al infierno al llegar a casa? –bromeó Joey recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su hermana, reclamándole mientras Yami sonreía socarronamente.

—Es seguro, prefiero no pensar en ello –Se sentó en el sillón, para ver una película con ellos.

* * *

Le habían dado una bolsa de dormir al lado de la cama de su amigo. Cuando apagaron las luces y todos se fueron a acostar, Yami tomó el cubo que se le había dado, intentando sopesar lo sucedido. Esa noche lo que menos tenía era sueño.

¿Qué significaba? ¿Por qué debían de encontrar un maestro? En teoría, la idea le agradaba, habían pasado demasiado tiempo solo en lo que era con sus poderes y al tener la posibilidad de encontrar a alguien que pudiera guiarlos era fantástico, aunque le provocaba cierto temor. ¿Cómo lo encontrarían? Y ¿Cómo decir que era el correcto?

Para rematar, ya no podía volar y eso le complicaba aún más las cosas. Distraído, tocó el cubo por la parte inferior con sus dedos y este hizo un click, para moverse lentamente, girando las esquinas hasta formar un cuadrado en cada una de las caras, desapareciendo las runas. Al percatarse de lo sucedido, tocó el cuadrado y este le mandó una descarga a todo su cuerpo, inmovilizándolo del dolor. Ni siquiera pudo gritar, cayendo en pánico.

Varias descargas lo llevaron a la inconsciencia.

* * *

—Y…

Varios susurros interrumpieron su sueño. Adormilado, se sentó para ver quien le llamaba con tanta insistencia. Bostezó intentando enfocar su mirada. ¿Qué hora era?

—Yugi, ¡Al fin despierto! –Exclamó su hermano, irritando a su hermano.

—¿Por qué haces tanto escándalo? –Recriminó.

—Tienes que ayudarme –Frotó sus ojos intentando ver a su hermano.

—Estas transparente… —Al darse cuenta de sus palabras, retrocedió asustado, cayendo del otro lado de la cama, tartamudeando lo evidente.

—¡Si soy un fantasma! Eso ya lo sé –le recriminó

—Espera –Se levantó para apoyarse en la cama, intentando sopesar los hechos. —¿Estás… muerto? –Un nudo en la garganta evitó que pudiera seguir hablando. Le vio asustado, pálido de solo pensar que había perdido a su hermano.

—¡No te hagas ideas raras! Estoy vivo –Despabiló a su hermano, parecía que le fuera a dar algo. –Solo que me salí de mi cuerpo y…

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? –preguntó tras frotarse el rostro, menos nervioso.

—Te contaré en el camino.

* * *

—¿Qué hiciste…? ¡¿Qué?! –gritó en plena calle, llamando la atención de los transeúntes.

—¡Cálmate hermanito! –Pidió flotando a su lado –Te verán raro y…

—¡No me importa! –Refunfuñó –Se supone que iríamos juntos y ¡Te pusiste en peligro! ¡Se supone que iríamos juntos!

—Lo lamento, pero te vi ataviado y ya no quise exponerte –Era la verdad, se preocupaba demasiado y había momentos en los que no tenía manera de calmarle.

Entre cada regaño y miradas curiosas por ver a un chico extravagante hablando solo, llegaron al edificio de apartamentos, donde accedió al lugar según las instrucciones de su hermano hasta llegar al apartamento de los Wheeler.

Tocó una vez. Tocó de nuevo. Yugi iba a reclamar de nuevo cuando sintió que lo tomaban del tobillo y lo arrastraban por el pasillo hasta el ascensor. Yami le siguió, chocando con una barrera invisible.

La sombra abrió su boca que sobresalía de su estómago, mostrando lo afilado y puntiagudo de sus dientes. Alzó a Yugi quien intentaba golpearle sin éxito.

—Tienes doce horas para encontrar la respuesta, sino me comeré a tu preciado hermanito –La sombra rio salvajemente para desaparecer en una nube de humo que se disipó rápidamente.

—¡Yugi! –gritó sin poder evitarlo.

* * *

chanananaaaa!

Y se viene el tercer capítulo, iba a ser mucho más largo pero en consideración que me he tardado de nuevo, preferí subir la primera parte. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando con ellos? ¿Cómo es que terminan metidos en cada problema? ¿Encontrará la respuesta a su dilema? Muchas y mas preguntas que serán contestadas en el siguiente capítulo.

Pido una disculpa por la tardanza, pero esta vez ha sido porque he estado de beta reader y agregando el realizar un fic en conjunto con la autora Aketzali chan, del fandom Rise of the Guardians (ROTG) y aunque no lo crean, ha sido trabajo diario… sería la primera vez que me dedico de lleno a los fics con tanta emoción. Si alguna vez se animan a leerlo, dejen comentarios para que nos motive a seguir con más ahínco.

Gracias a las personas que me han escrito, me alegra que el proyecto les esté gustando y eso me anima más a seguir subiendo estos capítulos. Les deseo lo mejor, más a sus madrecitas en su día tan especial.

Pasen una linda semana, no olviden comentar para animar a esta humilde autora.

Bye bye


	4. Protección Divina

—"blando" –pensamientos de los personajes

—eso es lo que tú quieres — : dialogo de los personajes

— _Ventus Rilva —_ Hechizos

Advertencia: Angst, posible OOC por las situaciones de la historia.

Espero que les guste. XD

Nota: Este fic es un regalo especial para Mikan18 ¡Que lo disfrutes!

 ** _Disclaimer: Yugioh! no me pertenece, (sino los hubiera hecho sufrir muaja.. jaja XD) sino que le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, yo solo utilizo los personajes para una linda historia._**

 **"El Poder de las Almas"**

No podía patear nada. Estaba furioso, se habían llevado a su hermano y tenía tiempo límite para encontrar la respuesta… ¿A qué? Ni siquiera tenía pistas de lo que debía hacer, solo el estúpido cubo. Al pensar en el objeto, regresó al cuarto donde estaba su cuerpo, atravesando las paredes sin problemas.

* * *

 **Capítulo IV: Protección Divina**

* * *

—¡Hey…! ¡Despierta! ¡Se nos hará tarde y ni siquiera tienes tu uniforme! –Se quejó Joey preocupado, tenía casi diez minutos intentando despertarle. Corrió fuera de su habitación para llamar a su madre.

* * *

Luego de lamentarse inútilmente frente al apartamento de su amigo, atravesó la puerta para ver el alboroto que había en el lugar.

—¡Joey! –Exclamó al intentar tocarle, pero le traspasó como si nada. Lo mismo con las otras dos integrantes de la familia que casi corriendo llevaban lo que necesitaban a la habitación.

—¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?! –Reclamó su madre –Haz memoria ¿Estaba enfermo antes de que vinieran? ¿Lo lastimaron en el camino? –Intentó.

—Se supone que veía bien –Se excusó Joey, anoche solo estaba preocupado por su hermano menor, pero no lo vi enfermo.

—No explica el porqué de la fiebre y la inconsciencia –Se giró preocupada –Llamaré al doctor y luego a la señora Mouto, mientras cuídalo. Serenity ven conmigo.

Ambas se alejaron de la habitación. Joey agitó sus cabellos frustrado. Yami ya era como de la familia y que hubiera explicación sobre lo que le pasaba era molesto. No lo entendía del todo, pero esperaba que fuera cosa de algo más allá de su comprensión, como la magia de su amigo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, él le había dicho que ya no podía volar. ¿Sería a causa de eso? Si era así, debía llamar al pequeño para que le ayudara, aunque revelara que ya conocía su secreto.

Yami lo mataría luego, eso era seguro.

Acomodó a Yami en la cama tras levantarlo al estilo princesa. Lo habían dejado en la bolsa de dormir para revisarle, pero por el apuro ni se les había pasado por la cabeza.

Al levantarle, vio que algo rodó de sus manos. Le dejó sobre la cama, para recoger el objeto.

El cubó mágico.

Se lo había enseñado el día anterior, y no recordaba que brillara tanto.

 _—Espera, a ver si entendí –Joey intentó no sentirse loco y estúpido ante la explicación de su amigo –Te encontraste con un fantasma, jugaste con tierra y sacaste ese cubo y luego ya no podías volar –Yami le hizo gracia lo conflictuado que se veía su amigo –Si no te hubiera visto, no te creería nada._

 _—Lo sé —Lanzó el cubo juguetonamente entre sus manos –Ahora el problema es abrirlo._

 _—¿Y el manual? –bromeó. Yami no intentó salir con una ironía, no valía la pena. Se repitió._

 _—No hay, y ni siquiera sé si tengo el tiempo limitado._

 _—Dile a Yugi que…_

 _—No, esta vez lo haré solo –Declaró decidido._

 _Creo que haces mal, pero es tu problema –Joey suspiró ante la terquedad de su amigo._

Yami se había quedado junto a su cuerpo, solo de pensar que llegaría su madre y le viera en ese estado le ponía de los nervios. Su hermano era el único que podría haberle ayudado, pero lo secuestraron y no tenía ni idea de qué hacer.

" _Tienes doce horas para encontrar la respuesta, sine me comeré a tu preciado hermanito"_

Ahora si tenía tiempo límite. Yodo había sido por el estúpido cubo. Maldijo casi gruñendo.

—¿Yami? –Joey volteó a verle, creyendo que había despertado.

—¿Joey? –Abrió los ojos como platos, ¿Era posible? Le llamó de nuevo, esperanzado.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora hablas dormido? –Tocó sus mejillas coloradas. Tal vez estaba delirando.

—No, pero ahora hay un problema.

—Bien, me estoy volviendo loco –Levantó la vista hacia la cabecera, viendo a Yami de pie. Este le vio sorprendido.

—¡Carajo! –De la impresión tiró el cubo, dejándole de ver al instante. —¡No puede ser! ¡Estoy alucinando! O ¿Estará muerto? –Se rascó la cabeza, confundido.

—¡Maldición Joey! ¡Te estoy hablando! ¡Joey! –Un viento extraño botó todas sus cosas del escritorio.

—Joey ¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó su hermana al llegar por el grito.

—¡Lo vi! ¡Ahí parado! –Señaló alterado.

—¿A quién? –Preguntó confundida.

—A Yami, estaba…

—Hermano, está dormido –Suspiró mientras recogía los objetos que se cayeron al suelo. –Deberías calmarte –Dijo mientras tomaba el cubo para dejarlo en la mesa. Levantó la vista para gritar del susto, lanzando el cubo a la cabeza de su hermano.

—¿Qué te pasa? –Se quejó recogiendo el objeto de su dolor, volviendo a ver a Yami.

—Lo vi, vi a… —Exclamó asustada.

—¡No sueltes el cubo! Solo escúchame –De la impresión junto a la petición, solo lo apretó más en su mano, intentando razonar.

—¿Estas...? ¿Estás muerto? –Intentó.

—No, pero necesito que me ayudes –Se acercó rodeando la cama.

—¿Con quién hablas? ¿Hablas con él? Entonces… —Se llevó sus manos tapando su boca, pálida.

—Serenity, solo hablaba conmigo para asustarte –Rio incómodo. Yami le dirigía en la mentira.

—¡Joey! –Se quejó, dejándole solo para ir con su madre para que le reprendiera. Este suspiró pesadamente.

—Solo no lo pienses mucho, por el momento soy un fantasma.

—¿Cómo quieres que no lo piense cuando estoy viendo que te saliste de tu cuerpo y…? –Es que su amigo si que era idiota, ¿Cómo no iba a pensarlo? No era sencillo de aceptar esas situaciones, si es que podía llamarla así.

—Lo sé, lo sé –Esto iba a ser difícil –Lo peor es que eres el único que puede… —Intentó recalcar. Estaba perdiendo tiempo de este modo si, pero sino ¿Quién más podría?

—¡Oye! ¿Lo peor? Vaya que eres mi amigo –Se hizo el ofendido para verlo con toda la seriedad que podía dar en ese momento –Creo que debes ir con tu hermano, no tengo ninguna habilidad rara de magos locos y eso.

—Eso intenté en la mañana, pero cuando venimos acá lo secuestró un mounstro que me dio doce horas para encontrar la respuesta y devolvérmelo entero, sino se lo comería.

—¿Qué? –Caminó de un lado a otro. Se detuvo, realmente le debería la vida por estarle dando tantos dolores de cabeza. —¿Se llevaron a tu hermano? –Dudó al preguntar, pero quería confirmarlo. Yami asintió. –Rayos ¡Eso me lo hubieras dicho desde el principio!

* * *

—Ser ladrón no está en mi lista de deseos –Se quejó cuando llegaron a la casa tienda de los Mouto.

—No puedo agarrar nada, lo traspaso. Solo quiero ver si encuentro información en el libro que te conté.

—¿Internet? ¿No era más fácil?

—Luego, luego –No iba a encontrar ese tipo de información en internet, eran runas y el libro que tenía apenas si contenía lo suficiente como para ayudarles en ello. El estúpido cubo era la clave, ¿De qué? No estaba seguro.

Joey dejó su motocicleta a un lado, pero no se metió por la ventana como lo había sugerido Yami, sino que tocó el timbre de la puerta principal.

—¿Qué éstas haciendo?

—Usaré lo que no tienes ahora –Rio Joey. Un par de timbrazos más y el abuelo fue el que abrió. Al parecer ya sabía lo sucedido.

—Hola, abuelo –Saludó cordialmente.

—Joseph, pensé que estarías con mi nieto –Dijo preocupado.

—Solo vine por un poco de ropa, mi madre me envió por ello. –Explicó sencillamente.

—¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Apenas estaba llegando el doctor cuando vine en una carrera para el encargo.

—Cualquier cosa me mantendrás informado ¿No?

—Por supuesto, abuelo. Verá que estará bien.

Ambos caminaron hacia la habitación, le dejó un momento dentro mientras conseguía una maleta pequeña para que se llevara lo necesario.

—En el cajón de mi escritorio. –Señaló Yami apurado. Joey abrió el cajón, encontrando papeles por doquier. Revolviendo, encontró un libro amarillento, con hojas cosidas a mano, con paste de cuero, bastante dañada. Joey lo metió entre dos prendas.

Cuando el abuelo llegó, estaba listo. Metieron las prendas y salieron rumbo a casa de nuevo. En el camino, recibió la llamada de su madre. Paró en una esquina para colocarse el auricular y seguir su camino.

—Si a eso fui –Contestó en una curva –Ya llevo todo ¿Llegó la madre….? Si, eso me comentó el abuelo, ya, apenas voy llegando –Luego de varias pausas, su madre terminó la llamada.

—¿Ya se enteró? –Joey solo asintió.

—Viejo, tenemos problemas –Joey detuvo la motocicleta abruptamente, los autos de atrás se desviaban por inercia, dejando esa calle solo para ellos y una criatura amorfa, de color carmesí. Detrás de ella salieron varios saltamontes gigantes con rostros humanos.

—¡¿Qué rayos son esas cosas?! –Exclamó Joey intentando no entrar en pánico. Estar con su amigo en aventuras mágicas requería nervios de acero. Pero si algo podía presumir, era su propia necedad.

—No tengo la menor idea –Joey se volteó a verle enojado.

—¡Pero si tú eres el del grupo de los raritos!

—¡Quieren callarse! –La criatura había hablado, parando la discusión.

—Puede verte –Dijo Joey sorprendido. Yami solo asintió.

—¡Claro que puedo verlo! ¡Idiota! –Lo estaban exasperando —¡Entréganos el Chalybs Ventus! Y te dejaremos vivir.

—Él ya está muerto, técnicamente. Así que no cuenta –Se burló Joey, recibiendo un golpe por detrás de la cabeza por parte de su amigo —¡Oye! Se supone que los fantasmas no te pueden tocar.

—¡Cállense y entréguenlo! –Exigió de nuevo.

—¿Cuál? –Preguntó Joey realmente sin entender.

—Jefe, ese es tonto –Dijo uno de los saltamontes.

—¡Oye! ¡Más respeto insecto subdesarrollado!

—¡Se los advertí! ¡Ataquen! –Los saltamontes alzaron sus pinzas corriendo hacia ellos. Joey giró la moto para desaparecer de su vista, para su suerte, la moto se apagó. Joey se bajó y sin remedio, se lanzó a golpearlos. Yami intentaba golpearlos sin éxito ¿Qué podía hacer? Vio cómo su amigo era arrojado al otro extremo, siendo rodeado por los saltamontes.

—Entrégalo o muere, humano –Joey ni se inmutó.

—Aunque supiera de que estás hablando, no te lo daría –Se levantó para colocarse en posición de pelea, aun estando herido.

—Ofreciendo su vida a un inútil mago, que prácticamente está muerto ¡Tú no ganas nada en esto!

—Entonces, pagaré muy bien mi deuda ¿Verdad Yami? –Sonrió, confiado y decidido. Lo arriesgaría todo con tal de verle bien de nuevo. No por gusto era su amigo.

Yami abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, yendo hacia él, podría alcanzarlo y ayudarlo, podría intentarlo, debía hacerlo, lo lograría. No dejaría que su amigo muriera. Jamás.

El ataque de los saltamontes nunca llegó a tocar a Joey. Una luz muy potente cubrió todo el lugar. Cuando la claridad regresó, no había rastro de ellos.

—Viejo, eso fue … ¿Yami? ¡Hey! –Exclamó viendo como el aludido se desvanecía lentamente.

—Regresa a casa con el cubo, por favor –En un leve estallido de luz desapareció por completo.

—¿Qué? ¡Yami! –Se movió por todos lados pero no lo encontró. Desesperado, tomó el cubo en sus manos y a toda velocidad fue a casa.

* * *

Llegó a casa casi derribando la puerta de su habitación, no encontrando a nadie, solo a su amigo quien seguía inconsciente. Ni siquiera le importó que no hubiera o no alguien en el lugar. Intentó despertarlo, luego recordó lo del cubo. LO sacó de su bolsillo para colocarlo en su mano. El objeto flotó girando por encima de la mano de su dueño. Ahí se dio cuenta de que la habitación tenía tonos grises, como si se encontraran en una película a blanco y negro.

—Yami despierta –Vio como su amigo liberaba el aire de sus pulmones, como si fuese la primera vez que respiraba. Se levantó, sintiéndose extraño. El cubo flotó a su lado, mientras flotaba frente a él.

—Has vuelto a vivir –Comentó, cosa que hizo que Yami rodara los ojos, algo fastidiado.

—No, aún estoy muerto –Recriminó en una ironía.

—Oye, no solo te salvo y… ¿Me puedes explicar lo que está pasando?

—Esta gris, y … —El cubo bajó a sus manos sin dejar su curiosa actividad –Está paralizado el tiempo –Dijo sorprendido.

—¿Cómo es posible?

—Es por este objeto –Agarró el cubo y este brilló en reconocimiento –Si desaparezco, no te vayas a preocupar ¿De acuerdo?

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué harás? ¡No solo me dejes así! —Se quejó.

—Revelar la respuesta –Movió el cubo en varios lados, este cambiaba de símbolos ante el movimiento giratorio de sus piezas –Gracias amigo, sin ti no lo habría logrado.

Joey no tuvo tiempo de responder, en el último giro, un viendo de colores rodeó a Yami, quien cerró los ojos, pronunciando las palabras que abrirían a sus posibilidades.

—¡Ruit Sailem, Chalybs Ventus! –El cubo brilló y se separó por completo, para formar de nuevo una pulsera blanca alrededor de su muñeca, dejando las runas brillando en tono plata y carmesí. Yami chasqueó los dedos, desapareciendo del lugar, dejando todo como estaba antes.

* * *

—Lo logró –Dijo el mounstro al ver que Yami había aparecido ante ellos. Yugi le veía sorprendido. ¿Cómo había aparecido así por así?

—He venido por mi hermano –Declaró firmemente.

—¿Cuál es tu respuesta? Humano

—Sacrificio –Respondió.

—Has pasado la prueba –Yami suspiró de alivio. No lo había entendido si no hubiera sido por su amigo. El exponerse de tal manera por ayudarle, hizo que el cubo reaccionara ante sus deseos. Casi muere por eso. Realmente era un amigo.

Yugi corrió hacia él, abrazándole. La bestia brilló para dejar ver a una joven de cabellos rubios rizados, piel blanca y ojos púrpura, en extravagante vestido corto de color negro con rojo, con una licra blanca que le llegaba a los tobillos con botas negras. Ambos la vieron anonadados.

—Creo que es hora de las presentaciones –Rio ante sus rostros.

—¡Me capturó una bella señorita! –Exclamó Yugi emocionado. Yami le dio un golpe por detrás de la cabeza para que se calmara.

—¿Usted es…? –Preguntó Yami.

—Soy su maestra, magos del infinito –Inclinó levemente su cabeza en saludo –Mi nombre es May Valentine y estaré a cargo de su entrenamiento desde ahora.

* * *

Buen capítulo ¿No?

No sé si lo notaron, pero la historia como que va un poco más rápido de lo que calculé. No estoy del todo satisfecha de la historia, quería darle otro enfoque, pero bueno. Seguiré desarrollándola hasta donde mi imaginación llegue, si les gusta me alegrará, si no hay comentarios sobre esta historia… bueno, eso dice ya mucho. Independientemente, la terminaré, aunque si espero mejorarla en el camino.

Gracias a las personas que me han escrito, me alegra que les guste y espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. No duden en escribir si realmente les gusta o no, eso si, si en un momento dado recibo varios comentarios negativos si la borraré para empezarla de nuevo.

Cuidense y que tengan una buena semana. Gracias por su apoyo.


	5. El poder del infinito

—"blando" –pensamientos de los personajes

—eso es lo que tú quieres — : dialogo de los personajes

— _Ventus Rilva —_ Hechizos

Advertencia: Angst, posible OOC por las situaciones de la historia.

Espero que les guste. XD

Nota: Este fic es un regalo especial para Mikan18 ¡Que lo disfrutes!

 ** _Disclaimer: Yugioh! no me pertenece, (sino los hubiera hecho sufrir muaja.. jaja XD) sino que le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, yo solo utilizo los personajes para una linda historia._**

* * *

 **"El Poder de las Almas"**

Yugi corrió hacia él, abrazándole. La bestia brilló para dejar ver a una joven de cabellos rubios rizados, piel blanca y ojos púrpura, en extravagante vestido corto de color negro con rojo, con una licra blanca que le llegaba a los tobillos con botas negras. Ambos la vieron anonadados.

—Creo que es hora de las presentaciones –Rio ante sus rostros.

—¡Me capturó una bella señorita! –Exclamó Yugi emocionado. Yami le dio un golpe por detrás de la cabeza para que se calmara.

—¿Usted es…? –Preguntó Yami.

—Soy su maestra, magos del infinito –Inclinó levemente su cabeza en saludo –Mi nombre es May Valentine y estaré a cargo de su entrenamiento desde ahora.

* * *

 **Capítulo V: El Poder del infinito**

—¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué tener un maestro? –Preguntó Yami, molesto. No es que no estuviera contento de tener a alguien que les enseñara sin sentirse locos, pero las circunstancias no habían sido las mejores.

Primero, secuestró a su hermano para que buscara la forma de revertir su estado fantasmal, y segundo ¿Cómo rayos lo hizo?

—Si eres nuestra maestra ¿Por qué rayos secuestraste a mi hermano? –Habló de nuevo, sin esperar a recibir respuesta de las anteriores preguntas. —¿Por qué rayos secuestraste a mi hermano?

—Era la única forma en que lograrías activar el "cubo" –Si comenzaba tratando con las palabras técnicas del aparato, se pondría más a la defensiva, reflexionó May. Tratar con niños no era su mayor habilidad.

—¿El cubo? –Repitió Yugi dirigiéndose a su hermano —¿Era el objeto del que me contabas cuando eras fantasma?

—Y por el cual me regañaste, si –Alzó la mano izquierda, mostrando la pulsera que brillaba tenuemente. Los rasgos de líneas que formaban símbolos rúnicos, que brillaban en tonos plateados y carmesí. Yugi la tocó, siguiendo con el dedo una de las runas con forma de una zeta invertida.

—¿ _Eihwaz_? –pronunció retirando su mano. May le vio un tanto sorprendida ¿Conocía el lenguaje de las runas? —¿Qué es esto? –Señaló la pulsera sin percatarse de lo que había pronunciado.

—Es un objeto que ayuda a canalizar magia, esta puede tomar la forma que más se acomode al poder del usuario.

—Antes que nada –Interrumpió Yami, molesto. —¿Quién eres realmente? No porque de la nada aparezcas para enseñarnos magia, creeremos fácilmente en usted.

—Bueno, tomen asiento –Chasqueó los dedos, desvaneciendo la oscuridad para mostrar una pequeña estancia con dos sillones largos de madera con relieves que terminaban en rosas, daban la impresión de ser antiguos, acolchonados, combinados con cojines de color mostaza y corinto.

Ambos se mostraron reticentes a obedecerle. May bufó fastidiada, para sentarse y cruzar sus manos sobre sus rodillas.

—No les haré nada, pero necesito que me escuchen para que entiendan el porqué de todo –Yugi fue el primero en sentarse, luego su hermano.

—¿Estás seguro? –Jalándolo levemente de la manga para llamar su atención, susurró, recibiendo un asentimiento.

—verán, cada mago nace con una estrella, una señal que se muestra para para aquellos quienes tienen el destino de entrenarlos, guiarlos para que puedan encontrar su camino, fuera cual fuera.

—¿Una estrella? ¿Camino?

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué es tan importante?

—Cada ser en este mundo nace con un propósito, y cada uno vive bajo ese propósito. Pero los magos tienen uno distinto, por ello se les asigna un maestro para ayudarles. Por alguna razón, no logramos saber de su paradero hasta ahora.

—¿Logramos? –Interrumpió Yami, un tanto molesto. ¿Cuántas personas estaban involucradas en esta locura? —¿hay alguien más involucrados?

—No solo alguien más –Sonrió ladinamente, chasqueó los dedos que al instante aparecieron burbujas gigantes con imágenes que reproducían personas trabajando junto a magos, en diversas situaciones como apoyo. Cada una mostraba diferentes eventos, tan importantes como desastres naturales, como simples al bajar gatos de tejados y árboles. Una de las burbujas llamó su atención, una anciana junto a unas chicas, juntabas sus manos, brillando levemente. En el centro de ellas había una vasija de barro, con inscripciones del tipo de la pulsera de Yami, que en un momento brilló para dejar ver una estrella flotante, con colores variados. Cuando se detenía en un color, mostraba a un chico o chica.

—¿Qué es eso? –Señaló Yugi.

—Ellas son los oráculos, quienes reciben la señal de las estrellas, con el color determina qué tipo de mago será –La estrella cambiaba a azul, celeste, rojo, entre otros –Cuando ya tienen la información la trasladan a los altos mandos para evaluar que maestro será mejor para cada uno.

—¿Altos rangos? ¿Entonces no es solo porque se le ocurrió?

—No, pertenezco a una sociedad secreta, quienes están encargados de guiar y proteger al mundo. Buscamos la manera en que la paz perdure –Las burbujas se acoplaban a sus palabras, mostrando entrenamientos, ayudas y trabajo constante con todos Ninguno emitió palabras, solo veían, intentando absorber la información. Yugi fue el primero en acercarse un poco más a ella.

—¿Puedo preguntar? –May asintió. –¿Ustedes saben del porque poseemos magia? –Yami le vio expectante.

—Como ya sabrán, nacieron con ello, pero… —Suspiró, tenía que dar la respuesta que todos terminaban odiando –Obtendrán de nosotros toda la ayuda posible, muestra ayuda, pero lo sabrán ustedes con el tiempo.

—Rayos –Se quejó Yugi

—Es como si…. Nuestro propósito no estuviera definido… —Divagó.

—Aún no ha sido revelado, pero ya los está guiando –Las burbujas cambiaron a escenas de su vida con los torpes aprendizajes, los encuentros con otros seres, entre otros sucesos cotidianos –La magia ofrece caminos, decisiones que ustedes tomaron y tomarán por cuenta propia… —Juntó sus manos, obligándose a ser más seria –Es decir, desde el primero momento en que aceptaron la magia y aprender esta, comenzó a guiarles, por ello están aquí y sé que es un tanto extraño pero…

—Es algo real ¿No? –Yugi alzó la mirada hacia su humano, tenía esa curiosa sensación, algo que inundaba su pecho en tranquilidad. Pero eso lo confundió más.

Yami no expresó nada. Parecía tan buena la idea de tener ayuda, de ser un lugar que procurara la paz. ¿Y si todo era una fachada para lastimarlos o no?

Al escuchar a su hermano, se detuvo a pensar. Vio las burbujas de nuevo, mostraba sus luchas, unas tan peligros por carecer del conocimiento necesario. Habían corrido peligro por averiguar sobre la magia, constantemente se metían en problemas y terminaba en incidentes serios. Uno de esos incidentes fue la pelea con los demonios, que descubrieron tras revisar la tumba de un mago famoso, del cual tenían sus notas, pero era custodiado por ellos y para su mala suerte terminó en el hospital.

Pero eso no los había detenido, al contrario, siguieron avanzando.

Ahora más que nunca, quería encontrar la razón del porqué ambos poseían magia y ya que ellos les brindarían lo necesario ¿Por qué no aprovecharlo?

Aún temía por si querían utilizarlos, pero ellos harían lo mismo. O por lo menos él si lo haría, aprendería a proteger a su familia. Claro, si esa fuera su intención.

—Claro –Repuso May, curiosa por su respuesta. –Entonces ¿Qué deciden? ¿Desean estar con nosotros y buscar su destino? –Ambos hermanos se vieron indecisos. –Esto es algo a lo cual no podrán renunciar, la magia les atraerá aquí hasta que hayan cumplido su propósito o lo que averigüen al final. Además, tendrán que ser responsables ante las tareas, entrenamientos y misiones que les demos. Pero si deciden aceptar nuestra ayuda, estaremos contentos de recibirles. ¿Qué deciden?

—Quiero estar aquí y deseo aprender –Declaró Yami –Y lo que conlleve al estar en su organización.

—Opino lo mismo, no quiero detenerme cuando tenemos esta oportunidad de conocer más sobre lo que somos –Secundó Yugi.

—Perfecto –La pulsera de Yami brilló en un tono turquesa, para mostrar un pentágono pequeño en la orilla de la misma. –Preséntense aquí mañana, después de clases, les mostraré las instalaciones y al grupo con el que trabajarán después. Descansen.

Ambos hermanos asintieron, regresando a la habitación de Joey en cuestión de un segundo, seguro con la ayuda de su nueva maestra. Su amigo saltó de la cama donde había estado sentado esperando su regreso.

—¡Al fin apareces! –Regañó Joey frente a Yami –No solo estuviste al borde de la muerte, desapareces como si nada….

—¡Nos vio! –Yami sonrió nervioso. Había olvidado que no le había dicho a su hermano sobre su amigo.

—Yugi, te presento a Joey Wheeler, él es mi mejor amigo y… sabe sobre la magia –El aludido sorprendido los vio a ambos, exaltándose.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?! –exclamó molesto.

—Es una larga historia… —Quiso terminar el tema.

—Te vio usándola ¿No es así? –retó.

—No culpes a tu hermano, yo iba de paso…

—De hecho estoy agradecido por ello –Yugi se le quedó viendo, confundido. –Gracias a eso, pude encontrar la respuesta al enigma del cubo, sino…

—¿Él te ayudó? Pero…

—Sé que nuestras vidas están rodeadas de peligro, pero no te apartes solo porque pueden salir heridos. –Yugi estaba en un dilema, sentía pavor de solo pensar que alguien pudiese salir lastimado por su culpa. ¿Acaso su hermano no medía el riesgo que corría su amigo?

—Yugi, respira –ordenó, colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros, llamando su atención. Yugi hizo caso omiso. Levantó la cabeza para verle a los ojos. Yami no apartó la mirada.

—¿Si sale herido? Y ¿Si es algo irremediable? ¿Qué vas a hacer si…?

—Lo protegeré –Le interrumpió antes de que elevara más la voz. Yugi ni le creyó, no porque no pudiera, sino porque era algo normal correr riesgo. Siendo ellos habían pasado por heridas graves. Pasó ambas manos por su cabello, estresado. Se dirigió hacia Joey, impasible o por lo menos lo intentó.

—¿Eres su amigo no? –Joey asintió sin entender a qué quería llegar, viendo de reojo a su amigo. ¿Puedes cuidar a mi hermano?

—¿Cuidar? –Yami se quejó molesto, un tanto sorprendido por las preguntas de su hermano, Joey ni le hizo caso. Vio al pequeño, quien esperaba su respuesta. –Claro, cuidaré al bebé llorón de ahí atrás.

—¡Oye! –

—Te lo agradezco, por cuidarlo —¿Qué más podía hacer? Ya le habían explicado que con la ayuda de Joey lograron descifrar el objeto mágico que ahora residía en su muñeca, asi que lo mínimo era pedir por él, era muy cabezota y se le olvidaba su propia seguridad.

Como la vez que lo protegió.

Sonrió mientras le veía quejándose por las palabras de su amigo. Tal vez tenía razón, no era tan malo tener alguien a tu lado en quien confiar.

Ahora solo debían seguir el camino, ese que ya había dictado el destino por ellos.

* * *

Hola a todos!

Luego de una infinidad de lapsus, vengo con este capítulo que me da cierta sensación de tranquilidad. Al principio pensé que había estado escribiendo mal la historia, comenzándola desde donde no debía, pero luego de meses de organización de ideas, cuadernos llenos de insuperables momentos veo que no había sido malo comenzar desde ahí. Adoro esta historia, a pesar que fue una petición, pero me he ido enamorando de ella, al cabo que ya ando escribiendo con más naturalidad.

Gracias a todos por leer y ser fantasmitas en esta historia, espero que puedan dejarme un review para conocerles y saber si les gusta tanto como a mi. Se les aprecia, los veré pronto.

Ya ne.


	6. La misión de todo mago

Advertencia: Angst, Hurt/Confort, posible OOC por las situaciones de la historia.

Espero que les guste. XD

Nota: Este fic es un regalo especial para Mikan18 ¡Que lo disfrutes!

 ** _Disclaimer: Yugioh! no me pertenece, (sino los hubiera hecho sufrir muaja.. jaja XD) sino que le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, yo solo utilizo los personajes para una linda historia._**

 **"El Poder de las Almas"**

 **Capítulo VI: La Misión de Todo Mago**

 _—¿Por qué todos los niños en los libros de magia lo hacen parecer tan fácil? –Se quejó Yugi al tener en sus manos el volumen de aventuras de magia y hechicería. Había estado devorando libros intentando saber sobre lo que eran._

 _—Creo que todos lo hacen parecer fácil –Le mostró con su celular uno de los animes de chicas mágicas populares de esos días: Broche de transformación, bastones mágicos, herramientas mágicas, batallas épicas y cuanta cosa pudieron observar._

 _—Pero ve este –señaló una de las escenas –Si sangran por lo menos o les lleva mucho más trabajo vencerlos, no como esto –Sacudió el libro en su mano. –Lo tienen todo, las pistas, la habilidad innata de aprender magia casi por instinto y…_

 _—Es ficción Yugi, por algo se llama así –Rio el mayor al ver los pucheros del menor. –Lo mismo que con este tipo de animes, aunque creo que ellos si empiezan de "cero" –Puso el primer capítulo, donde la protagonista era patosa o nerd, lo que era común, alguien normal que se adentra a un universo mágico. Tiene la ayuda de una mascota que le da las pistas para avanzar, pero ella misma debe probarse ante todo. Por lo menos así lo percibieron ambos._

 _—Nos falta la insignificante mascota de ayuda –Se quejó Yugi, alzando el libro frente a sí. Si tuvieran las pistas, si tuvieran esa "ayuda" mágica, ya hubieran entendido por qué nacieron con magia en un mundo donde "nadie" la necesitaba. La realidad era tan contrastante en ese momento._

 _—Debemos de aferrarnos a lo que tenemos, algún día tendremos las herramientas necesarias para entender nuestro propósito –Diablos, ese anime si le influía demasiado._

 _—Estás viendo demasiadas "caricaturas" –bromeó Yugi._

 _—_ —.—.—.—.—.—

¿Estaba listo para iniciar en la organización?

No, no lo estaba.

Había dormido poco, esperando con cierta emoción y miedo. ¿Ansiedad? No, eran simplemente expectativas que se convertían en imaginaciones más allá de lo que no había sucedido.

¿Qué verían ese día?

—Yugi se nos hará tarde —llamó su hermano mayor.

—Ya bajo —Tomó su mochila, suspiró. Preocupándose no iba a arreglar ni a predecir nada de lo que pasaría al llegar. Debía calmarse y ya. Bajó las escaleras para alcanzar en el aire el almuerzo que Yami muy amablemente le lanzó. Y eso si fue una ironía.

—Te tardas demasiado —Después de una mala mirada por parte de su hermano, se despidieron de su madre y abuelo y salieron hacia la escuela.

El camino se tornó incómodo, por el silencio y las ideas que rondaban sus cabezas sin ser emitidas por sus bocas. Ambos estaban con dilemas sin sentido, pero era el mismo miedo de no conocer que podría pasar si no resultara como ellos esperan.

—Vendré por ti después de clases, para ir… —Le miró un momento, habían llegado a la escuela de su hermano menor, que era la primera parada que hacían siempre. —Bueno, ya sabes.

—Ten cuidado —Yami asintió y el pequeño entró.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

—¿Hay una organización y que ustedes se unieron a ella? —Preguntó Joey un tanto escéptico. ¿Cómo es que había una asociación de magos? —Ni que fuera una historieta, viejo —Rió.

—Y hoy nos esperan allá —Le había contado a su amigo sobre lo sucedido días atrás, sabía lo complejo y loco que podría sonar, pero era la realidad. Además, esperaba calmar sus dudas con respecto a esa organización —Se supone que nos entrenarán y que ejerceremos como profesionales…

—Suena como si fueran a convertirse en héroes —Joey le sonrió socarronamente —Apuesto a que tendrán nombres claves como "enano1" "enano2" y que hasta comunicadores y cosas como súper poderes… espera, eso ya lo tienen —Yami se palmeó la frente ante las ocurrencias de su amigo. —A todo esto, sé que puedes volar… bueno, podías. Y lo que te vi haciendo en la bodega hace tiempo pero ¿Tienes más súper poderes? ¿O te vuelves verde y…?

—¡Para! Y no, no es súper poder —Rayos, como podía emocionarse tanto —Y no, puedo hacer algunas cosas, pero no es para tanto.

—¿Qué no es para tanto? —casi le gritó —Podías volar como Superman, por los aires y todo —Hizo la mímica con sus manos, como si fuese un muñeco lanzando al aire —Puedes levantar objetos con la mente como si fueras de esos niños que se ven en la televisión, y solo te falta doblar cucharas y por último, podías elevarte para dar patadas con fuego, lanzar agua con tus manos y girar para lanzar viento… ¡eso es intenso! Viejo, no menosprecies tu poder, mira que…

—¡ya entendí! ¡Ya entendí! —Le frenó. Rayos, peor que fanático de cantante de pop —Deja de ver tanta televisión.

—¿Qué? Pero si es la verdad

—Pero no quiero emocionarme ni nada, puede que poseer estos dones sea nuestra perdición… Sé que ellos nos mencionaron que teníamos un propósito, pero temo que eso nos haga perderlo todo.

—No lo creo —Sonrió Joey mientras le tomaba del hombro para animarlo —Ustedes dos han hecho más de lo que puedes imaginar, y eso que no me cuentas casi nada, pero al verte ayudando a mi hermana puedo decirte que eres una gran persona, y que no creo que el destino o lo que les toque enfrentar será malo. Tú sabes la historia que tengo con mi padre, pero si no nos hubiéramos separado de él o casi huido, tal vez no te hubiese conocido y no estaría emocionado de ser el amigo de un superhéroe. —Yami le vio sorprendido, un tanto avergonzado. —Pueda ser que al principio sea difícil, pero podrán lograr lo que tanto quieren.

—Gracias Joey —Sonrió sinceramente. Su amigo podía ser un tanto bruto para los estudios, pero tenía un buen corazón.

—Cuenta conmigo cuando quieras, viejo

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

—Hoy me iré antes —Ambos estaban metiendo sus útiles a sus bolsones, era hora de los clubes. Joey asintió mientras intentaba meter el último libro.

—¿Qué harás con el club?

—Tendré que dejarlo, pero… veré si todo está bien y…

—Viejo, relájate —Le sacudió levemente —Todo irá bien. Aunque el entrenador te matará —Yami tragó saliva, su entrenador era estricto. —Pero ¡Suerte!

Vio que el rubio salió casi corriendo, y él ya tenía que partir.

Caminó hacia la escuela de su hermano. Hablar con Joey le había sido gratificante aun cuando este tenía la mayor referencia de películas en la historia para comparar sus poderes. Podrían hacerlo.

Al virar en la esquina vio que varios salieron corriendo, para ver como los autos eran lanzados para caer estrepitosamente al suelo, casi golpeando transeúntes.

El pánico le inundó, estaba cerca de su hermano y no veía que rayos estaba lanzando los autos. Corrió en esa dirección, para chocar con su hermano, cayendo al suelo. Yugi ni le dejó quejarse, le tomó de la mano y lo arrastró por la esquina en la que había cruzado antes para ver como esta se hacía pedazos, volando más autos que tenían la intención de matarles.

—¿Qué rayos fue eso? —preguntando entre todo el ruido y destrucción que intentaba alcanzarles.

—¡Eso pasa! —Señaló su hermano hacia atrás. Una bestia tipo gorila gigante de pelaje verduzco, lanzaba los automóviles y destrozaba todo lo que había a su paso, como si no pudiera medir su espacio. Solo al verles se enfureció más, para utilizar sus manos como apoyo para correr más rápido. —¡Apareció mientras te esperaba! —Exclamó al trastabillar al virar hacia el lado contrario, haciendo que la bestia perdiera el equilibrio, dándoles tiempo para alejarse más.

—Solo falta que hubiese salido de un laboratorio —Ironizó su hermano.

—¿Qué hacemos? —Yami lo jaló para quitarlo del camino a tiempo que la bestia lanzaba otro automóvil y barría con todo lo que había en el camino.

—Lo enviaré a otro lado —Respondió jadeando, Yugi le vio sorprendido. No tenía ni unos días con ese poder como para abrir un portal y mandar a esa bestia a otro lado, era gigantesca. —Pero me llevará tiempo y eso es lo que al parecer no tenemos.

—Lo distraeré —Afirmó.

—¡Ni loco te dejaré! —Ambos resbalaron al ser golpeados por los restos de un edificio. Rodaron por la calle. La bestia rugió para abalanzarse hacia ellos.

—¡Maldita sea Yami! ¡Confía en mi! —Exclamó Yugi poniéndose de pie. La bestia se lanzó hacia él, pero este alzó sus manos, deteniendo a la bestia en el aire. —¡Yami! ¡Ya!

—¡Raifernar! —Exclamó Yami sin pensarlo. Su pulsera brilló en un fulgor rojizo, que hizo aparecer un agujero negro que se tragó por completo a la bestia.

—¡Mantén abierto el portal! —Llegó corriendo una joven con traje semi metálico, con formas de llamas rojizas y púrpuras en brazos y piernas, llevaba una capucha que hacía juego con su traje; en su mano llevaba un arco metálico. Ella se lanzó hacia el portal que aún crepitaba con furia.

Yugi se sentó en el suelo, mareado. Su telequinesis era un asco cuando quería utilizarla y al haberlo hecho de golpe le había causado estragos. Su estómago lo pagaría caro.

El portal crepitó con furia, dejando ver como la chica regresaba con la cabeza de la bestia, escurriendo sangre. Ahí se fue todo el almuerzo. Yugi terminó vomitando a un lado. De la sorpresa, cerró el portal. Corrió hacia donde su hermano, preocupado.

—¿Están bien? —Preguntó la joven mientras sacaba una especie de cápsula que guardó la cabeza, para encogerse del tamaño de una píldora. Ambos la vieron, se bajó la capucha para dejar ver dos coletas rubias que en las cuales sobresalía dos accesorios redondos, con runas en formas de diagrama, similares a la pulsera que Yami portaba. Su traje blanco y metálico le daba un aire de superioridad.

—Algo así —La chica asintió mientras ellos se levantaban del suelo. —¿Tu eres?

—Oh ¡Mil disculpas! —Se inclinó ante ellos, para regresar a su pose un tanto infantil —Soy Rebeca Hopkins, su maestra de iniciación. —Ambos le vieron sorprendidos. —Es un gusto conocerlos, magos del infinito.

—¿Maestra? —Preguntó Yugi —Pero… ¿No eres una niña? —Rebeca le sonrió forzadamente. Yami rió incómodo.

—Hermanito, mejor cállate —Le susurró en el mejor plan.

—Es mejor irnos, May les estará esperando —Comenzó a caminar mientras ellos le seguían. —Y aclaro —Se detuvo para verles, Yugi tragó saliva al ver la mirada maliciosa que le lanzó —Puedo ser pequeña pero les moleré a golpes en el entrenamiento.

Siguieron a Rebeca, Yami le dio un manotazo a Yugi, fulminándose con la mirada. Vaya imprudente.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

Llegaron a una bodega, que quedaba a dos cuadras del incidente. May ya los esperaba.

—Te traje a los "niños" —Hizo énfasis en la palabra, fulminándoles con la mirada. May les vio divertida. Rebeca suspiró, manteniéndose seria a la par de ella.

—¿Le dijeron enana? —Preguntó sin tapujos.

—¡May! —Rebeca le reclamó furiosa.

—Le dijo niña —Señaló a Yugi, este le vio indignado. Su hermano le había vendido.

—Pero no se lo dije por ofender, es que se ve como una niña —Se excusó.

—Y me lo tenía que decir un enano —Bufó molesta.

—¡¿Qué?! —Yami se palmeó la cara, ya empezaban otra vez. —Yo no te ofendí, solo me pareció increíble que fueras nuestra maestra siendo una niña.

—Admítelo, eso nunca lo pensaste —Contrarió Yami.

—¡¿De qué lado estas?! —le reclamó haciendo pucheros.

—Tiene veinte años —Soltó May divertida.

Yami se volteó a reírse, intentando ser discreto. Yugi soltó un soplido, sorprendido. El color del rostro de la maestra rivalizaba con un tomate.

—¿Para esto me pediste que fuera por ellos? —Zapateó el suelo en un berrinche.

—Nah —Le restó importancia —No te enojes porque ellos evidencian tu "pequeño complejo" —Cruzó los brazos, ignorándola. May caminó hacia ellos, viéndolos detenidamente.

—Me alegra que hayan venido ¿Todo bien?

—Si bien corresponde a que una bestia nos persiguiera, pues si, nos fue bien —Aclaró Yugi sarcástico.

—Recogí la cabeza —Rebeca le pasó la cápsula. —Era un gorila de dos metros aproximadamente.

—Eso si es raro —Dijo más para sí misma. Giró la cápsula en sus manos, pensativa. —Bueno, ya no se preocupen, investigaremos eso. Mientras, ambas les llevaremos a conocer las instalaciones, los maestros que tendrán y otros que intervendrán en el entrenamiento de todos los magos y personal de apoyo.

—¿Cómo iremos ahí? ¿Cómo la vez pasada? —Preguntó Yugi.

—Aún mejor —Rebeca brilló tenuemente para dejarle ver sin su traje. Solo con una falda rosa, zapatillas negras y una blusa de manga larga. Sus coletas tenían unos adornos de flores pequeñas, mostrando que tenía una pulsera en su muñeca derecha. May mostró la suya también. —Toma de la mano a tu hermano, y pronuncia "Therie Nabue".

—"Therie Nabue" —Pronunció Rebeca para desaparecer en un haz de luces. May les guiñó el ojo y le siguió.

—Bueno, aquí vamos —Yami le tomó de la mano para alzar su pulsera a la vista. —Therie Nabue. —Al momento, Yugi se pegó más a su hermano cuando las chispas les rodearon, para hacerlos desaparecer.

—.—.—.—.—.—.

—Yugi, llegamos —El aludido abrió los ojos, sorprendiéndose por el lugar. Estaban enfrente de un edificio tipo capitolio, blanco. De varios pisos y los cuales tenían diseños de arcos con relieves al estilo de sus pulseras, leves pero adecuados al entorno. May y Rebeca se colocaron a su lado.

—Bienvenidos a la organización de las estrellas

—¿En dónde estamos exactamente? —Preguntó Yami

—En un punto entre lo que existe y lo que no, es una dimensión que se creó hace siglos para protección de todos —Explicó May mientras subían las amplias gradas que daban a la entrada de uno de los tantos edificios que podían ver en su entorno.

—Cada vez que vengan, tienen que pronunciar esas palabras y aparecerán en la entrada. Y aquí es la recepción, tendrán que pasar por hoy ya que los registraremos. —Explicó Rebeca, dos de las señoritas que atendían la recepción se sorprendieron al verles.

—¿Pasa algo? —Dijo Yami un tanto incómodo, todos se les quedaban viendo.

—Lo explicaremos luego —May fulminó con la mirada al resto. Estos regresaron a sus labores rápidamente.

—Oye May, ¿Porque el pequeño no tiene su pulsera? —Preguntó Rebeca mientras les pasaba unos formularios.

—¿La pulsera no se dividió en dos? —Habló un tanto sorprendida.

—¿A qué se refiere? —Preguntó Yami.

—Se suponía que al venir aquí, Yugi tendría su propia pulsera o dispositivo mágico —May tomó su muñeca, examinándole. —¿Sacaron juntos el cubo?

—no —Respondieron ambos.

—Pero si la misión era para ambos —Razonó May no queriendo regañarlos.

—Tuvimos un inconveniente y fui solo —Explicó Yami.

—Eso si es problema —Rebeca le vio un tanto preocupada —¿Perdiste algo en el transcurso?

—Perdió la habilidad de volar —Habló Yugi sorprendido.

—Eso lo explica todo —Suspiró May —Por saltarse las reglas, te castigaron.

—Y no es solo eso, tendrás que buscar tu propio dispositivo mágico, sino quieres atenerte a las consecuencias –Aclaró Rebeca.

Ambos se vieron inquietos. ¿A qué se debía todo?

—Si quieren respuestas, tendrán que ver a la guía, será la única forma de que puedas encontrar tu dispositivo.

—¿Si no lo llegara a encontrar? –Preguntó.

—Como dijo Rebeca, tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias.

—.—.—.—.—.—

Ya hace tiempo que no tenía ni las ganas ni la inspiración para publicar, pero fue por líos de siempre (familia, trabajo etc.) Y no solo con lo que me encanta escribir. Gracias a todos los que leen y mil disculpas por subirlo tan tarde.

Gracias y los espero en el siguiente capítulo.


End file.
